itry things out
by originalsince94
Summary: iomg never happened, sam comes to a realistion about her growing feelings for freddie and decides to act upon them, with a little help from from carly
1. Chapter 1

i do not own icarly. first fanfic, so please be supportive

General P.O.V

Sam walked into the shay apartment and went straight to the fridge to get some ham before heading into her best friend's room. She found carly sitting on a blue beanbag giving herself a pedicure. Sam had been acting "weird" for three weeks now. Sam started sharing her food, complementing Freddie on a job well done after each show, and she even handed in her assignments on time. This was strange behaviour coming from Sam Puckett, but she couldn't control it.

"What up kiddo? Getting ready for your date with Luke?" sam asked sitting herself on carly's bed

"Nah, he called and said he had to get his grandparents from the airport"

"Oh, so that's it? What a nice gentleman he is" Sam said with obvious sarcasm

"Shut up Sam" carly said jokingly "him and i are gonna see a movie tomorrow night" she continued with a grin and a very girlish tone.

Sam then switched on the tv in the room just in time for girly cow reruns. Both girls sat in comfortable silence as they were sucked into the show.

"you know, i was planning on asking him out today" sam said breaking the silence

Carly knew exactly whom she was talking about but decided she would have fun with it. It rarely happened that sam admitted to liking a boy, and especially this boy, it was almost impossible to convince her to make a move.

"who?" carly asked teasingly

"You know who"

"You mean Alex from Spanish class?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow

"Carly!" Sam said warningly

"Oh, you mean Freddie, carly said before she started giggling"

"What's so funny anyways?"

"It's just so cute"

"Whatever"

"So why didn't you?" carly asked as if she had just been woken up. She got up from her beanbag and headed to her dressing table where she stored the pedicure staff. She continued across to her bed where Sam was now laying dreamingly staring at the ceiling as she had finished eating her ham.

"I don't know", sam sighed lifting up herself to meet her bestfriends caring gaze "what if he says no?" she continued throwing herself back into sleeping mode

Carly knew it was difficult for Sam to come to terms with her feelings for Freddie. She was even surprised that Sam had gathered the courage to talk to her about it. She understood how hard it was for Sam not to tell Freddie considering how much the three hang out everyday.

"Sam, you can't make decisions for him, he has to tell you how he feels himself" carly said with a concerned look

"But what if he rejects me, that would ruin our friendship, and i like us, you know, me, you and him. that would completely change everything."

"Freddie's a nice guy, am sure if he doesn't feel the same way, he will let you down nicely." Carly said also laying herself down next to Sam. "Besides, we could always be friends after that, i mean we still managed to be friends after him and I, you know"

Carly regretted this statement the moment it had come out. It was a known fact that Freddie had followed carly around like a love stricken dog, and although he no longer did that, it still added to Sam's insecurities. The boy she loved had previously been very much infatuated by her best friend, and Sam couldn't help but sometimes think that she was going against the girl code. But whenever these kind of thoughts came to mind, she would quickly justify herself by saying that she kissed him first, if anything, carly broke the girl code, but deep down she knew that what Freddie had for carly years ago, was more than what was in that first kiss.

"aah, You see all this talking makes me hungry, now i have to go and make a sandwich" Sam said hurrying off to the kitchen as carly followed behind.

Typical Sam! Carly thought. Only her best friend could think of food in such a situation.

When they came downstairs, they found Spencer only in his bathing robe with paint in his hands. He was working on his latest sculpture which everyone hoped wouldn't catch fire.

"Could you feed me my sandwich on the kitchen table, I've got paint all over my hands" Spencer said as he reached for a bucket of paint with his mouth. This guy was strange in all aspects. He was particularly speaking to Sam but she was not in the mood after her little talk with carly so carly fed Spencer instead.

Spencer looked at sam with concern and saw that she looked depressed.

"i can see her 'little' crush on Freddie is acting up" he said to carly putting air quotes on little.

Sam, who was busy emptying the contents of the fridge, looked up to carly with a death glare. "You told him? How could you?" she started off angrily going towards the door

"Wait, sam, no, i promise i didn't" carly replied defensively while holding sam's arm restricting her from exiting through the door.

"Then how did he find out?" sam asked putting her hands across her chest while looking at carly with a stern look.

Carly looked at Spencer as if telling him to explain because quite frankly, she just didn't know how she could explain it.

"Look" Spencer started as he was cleaning his painted hands with a towel without really thinking. "Carly didn't tell me anything about your 'little' crush on Freddie."

To this, Sam rolled her eyes, "well, then how did you find out?" she asked still not buying what the shays had told her.

"ok, we were watching a show this other day about a girl who constantly embarrasses a guy she's in love with just to get his attention, and Gibby was comparing it to you and Freddie and we both just agreed that it was obvious you liked him.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked taking a seat on the shay couch

"Well, everyone who knows you two surely know it, i mean you make it so easy even Gibster figured it out"

"Obviously not too easy for him to see" Sam said sounding exasperated

" i still think you should tell him though" Spencer said heading back to his sculpture

Right on cue, Freddie walked into the room and suddenly, it was as if somebody had turned on the temperature in the room for Sam, she found herself having hard time breathing.

"Hey guys, um, am just gonna go upstairs and speed up something's" poor Freddie said obviously clueless to what was being talked about in the room.

As he headed upstairs, both shay siblings looked down on Sam giving her a look which she understood meant she had to follow him.

She got up, headed upstairs gathering courage of the confrontation that was to happen. As she reached the studio door, she took in one more big breath, she looked inside and saw her loverboy working his techmagic,. She coudnt help but smile.

This was it, she said to herself as she planned on going into the room


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly

**Authors note: thank you guys so much for the support, especially my reviewers and those who followed this. It really means a lot to a beginner like me**

**CHAPTER 2**

General P.O.V

Sam embraced herself as she was about to make the biggest steps in her life, then she remembered she couldn't do it without any form of comfort. So she decided to go back and get a bucket of chicken wings she had been eating earlier on.

'so what did he say?" carly, who had now started helping her brother asked with a huge grin.

"i haven't asked him yet, i came here to get my chicken wings" the blonde replied heading towards the kitchen counter where she had left her food.

"Sam, just ask him already"

"Am gonna, but mama's gotta eat" Sam said as she was heading up the stairs

Sam was going back up to the studio while thinking of a way she was going to bring up the topic to Freddie. She thought of a million ways he would reply, most of them included him saying no and making a fool out of her. She reflected on how she had treated the boy over the past years. She saw no possible way this boy, who had suffered much under her, would find it in his heart to feel something for her. She was about to turn around but realised that while she was deep in though, she had already opened the studio door and Freddie was staring at her. No turning back now.

"Um, you need something?" the boy asked with some cable equipment in his hands

"What? You mean i just can't come into the studio without needing something" she snapped

"Well" Freddie started as he went nearer to her closing his arms around his chest "you've been standing on the door for almost 15 minutes" he continued with a raised eyebrow and his infamous smirk.

"Ok fine, i came here to ask you if you would be interested in going out for dinner tomorrow night?" these words came out very fast that Sam didn't even realise what she was saying. She had never been more nervous than this. It took Freddie a minute to reply, but that felt like a lifetime to Sam.

"Um, sure, why not, where?" the brunette boy asked absent mindedly going back to his equipment.

Wait, that was it, I've been nervous for so long and it only took me 3 minutes to ask him out and for him to say yes. Sam felt silly just thinking of this.

"At Chi-Chi, 7:30, I'll call and make the reservations" she said, now her blood pressure returning to normal.

"Cool, then it's a date!" Freddie said before he started typing on his laptop.

"Cool" Sam said as she headed out of the door. On the outside, she was looking as her normal self, but deep inside there was this girl jumping around, screaming and dancing with joy. She reached the living room and found Spencer still working on his sculpture.

"So, you asked him" carly, who had now been watching TV asked Sam

"Yes, we are having dinner tomorrow 7:30" Sam replied, no longer hiding her smile.

The next morning, carly woke up her best friend whom, as usual, had slept over. She had a lot planned for today.

"Ok, shay, any particular reason you woke me up this early today?"

"C'mon Sam, tonight's your date with Freddie, we have to get you ready" the brunette said excitedly pulling the blonde from the bed.

"Its only 10:48, i don't need those many hours to get ready" Sam answered covering herself with the duvet again.

"yes you do silly," carly replied going to her dressing table and taking a foil wrapped fried chicken " we have to find a dress for you, i know this perfect shop btw, then there's shoes, hair, manicure makeup and much more." Carly continued. Sam should have seen this coming, this was carly, she was bound to act like this.

"Now get up if you want this piece of fried chicken, its even bacon scented" carly said raising the chicken in the air so Sam could see.

"Woah, they make those?" Sam asked, now fully awake, reaching for the chicken in carly's hands

After hours of shopping, they finally found the perfect dress for Sam. A blue dress with a little belt and the dress came all the way to just above her knees. Sam was tired after shopping and so never resisted carly doing her nails and hair, although she insisted on keeping her curls. She was now ready for her date and couldn't help but chuckle over the thought running through her mind._ Am going on a date with_ _fredward Benson. _

After reaching chi-chi, the waitress showed her to a table of two which had been reserved for her and Freddie. She went right ti her seat and ordered a pizza with much mushroom, she knew it was his favourite. She was now getting tired, she looked at the clock at the back of the room and realised the time was almost 11, and the place was about to close. She decided to leave without even having touched her pizza or the mountain dew she had ordered. She walked out tears running uncontrorably over her cheeks. She had been stood up by the one person she loved the most and it hurt.

Back at bushwell, Freddie was going into the shay apartment to get some equipment he had left earlier that day. Carly was on her couch, just watching commercials while waiting for Sam to come back from her date so she could her tell everything. To her surprise, carly saw Freddie walking through the door looking as unkempt as can be. He was wearing one of his penny t's and some shorts, definitely not date clothes. His hair was also in a mess.

"What are you doing here dressed like that when you should be out with Sam" carly asked almost as if she was interrogating him.

"My mom couldn't give me money to eat out, so i couldn't make it" the clueless boy answered innocently.

"So you didn't go? Oh my gosh!Freddie?" carly freaked as if it was the end of the world. "You could've called and cancelled." She finished obviously frustrated. Why carly was freaking out amazed Freddie. So he didn't make it to dinner, big deal.

"i thought you guys would just go ahead without me, i didn't know you weren't gonna make it either!" Freddie said defensively while settling himself on the couch.

If Freddie had thought carly was mad before, he was mistaken coz now she was real mad, "why on earth would i intrude on you and Sam's date?"

"What date?" Freddie asked dumbfounded. "Oh wait, you mean this was supposed to be just me and Sam?, as in on a date? a date?" he continued almost as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Yes of course stupid, you know for a smart guy, you can be a real idiot sometimes."

"I didn't know Carls, i swear" he sighed as he realised how Sam was feeling right now.

Some time of just silence elapsed as both guys contemplated where Sam was, how she was feeling and if at all she was gonna come back to the shay apartment, they both hoped she would.

Why would Sam ask me out on a date?" Freddie asked feeling really guilty he had stood up the girl. In his defence, he really had no clue Sam meant it to be a 'date', he just thought it was the usual dinner where the three of them would just decide to go out and have dinner.

"Coz" carly had now calmed down a bit, she understood the boy was clueless of the situation "believe it or not, Sam likes you and it's been bothering her.

"Oh" that's all Freddie could manage saying as he seriously didn't see this coming. Ever!

Just in time, Sam walked through the door her face stained obviously from the mascara that had been running through her cheeks. She was about to go straight to carly's room when she suddenly felt a hand restricting her.

"Sam wait, let me explain please"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but thanks for your patience. **

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own icarly

General P.O.V

At had been a long time Freddie just holding on to Sam's arm, he didn't know how to begin. He knew Sam thought he had stood her up on purpose. But that was not the case. Sure Sam's presence had meant torture to him and he honestly wanted to get even with her, but he wouldn't go this far purposely.

"Let go of me Freddie before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam threatened trying as hard as possible to hide the tears that where threatening her eyes. He noticed she had called him Freddie, which she never did, this meant she was really mad which made Freddie a bit scared, he didn't want to mess with an angry Sam.

"Just let me explain Sam" the said still holding on to her, in his voice you could see the fear mixed with sincerity.

"No need to explain nub, I got the message clearly"

"you know, amm, carly!" the brunette girl understood they needed a quiet time alone, so she excused herself and wait upstairs to her room.

He let go of her as soon as carly had disappeared into her room. He pointed to the couch telling her to sit down with him as he himself was settling himself down. Sam was very frustrated and mad that she found no plausible reason to oblige. This guy had just dissed her for all she cared, and here he was saying he wanted to explain, that was just sick. Yet still, some part of her really wanted to hear what he had to say to her. So she quietly sat down.

"So ummm, you..." the boy started before he was abruptly cut off

"If you didn't want to go out, why did you say yes in the first place? Was that a way of getting even with me? Huh Benson?" She asked before he could finish her first statement.

"It's not like that. Sam i didn't even know it was supposed to be a 'date'" Freddie started to say, putting finger quotes on the word date. "you just said dinner, and i though you meant the usual, you know, me you and carls, i didn't think you meant it that way, am sorry ok?" Freddie said with a sigh, placing his head on the couch again.

After that a brief moment of silence passed between them, each thinking of different things from the other.

"So, I heard you like me!" Freddie broke the silence nervously. After all this was Sam and with her, there was no guessing what was coming next.

She smiled a bit to herself before replying "might be temporary insanity" she said. He was looking directly at her but she was staring at the ground as if it was some good food. "But I've had some feelings for you for a while now" she finally admitted. Saying this to him brought some relief to her, but also put a heavy load on her chest. Every moment from now felt like a lifetime to Sam.

"A while?, like how long?"

"i don't know, like a year or two" Sam answered staring at her fingernails as if there was something special about them.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

You were so much in love with my best friend, i didn't stand that much of a chance now did i?" the question came out sarcastically.

A brief moment of silence passed again." You know am over her right?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She didn't reply, just shrugged, quiet frankly she always thought that Freddie still had some feelings for carly though he stopped showing them as before.

" Sam, ok, to tell you the truth, i don't know if i feel the same way about you, i mean you never gave me a chance to look at you in that way, you know, romantically!" he made a higher sigh than before. To this Sam's heart dropped. Of course she had expected this, but never believed it could happen. " but i know for sure that i don't hate you, not at all, so i was thinking, maybe we could try things out and see where it gets us" he finished almost shaking.

Sam gave careful thought to this before replying, "yah, i would really like that" she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Was she now going out with Freddie?, it all seemed too good to be true. "just promise me that whatever happens with this, we are still gonna be friends!" she finished, finally with enough courage to look him in the eye.

For the first time, Freddie realised just how beautiful Sam's eyes were. He had always known they were blue, but he had never seen such beauty in eyes before. With a smile he replied "i promise"

"So, i can make us reservations at Chi-Chi for Monday night if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, but not at Chi-Chi, their services are the worst, and their pizza was cold, mama likes her staff hot!" Freddie just chuckled with unbelief, he was really gonna go out with Sam pucket, of all things he could imagine, he surely didn't see this coming.

"My Mom is working late tonight, maybe we can head over to my place and watch some movies, i also have bacon"

"Yeah, sure why pass out on free food" Freddie just laughed before standing up and offering his hand to pull Sam up. She took it and when she was up, she started pulling her dress downwards as it had gone up when she was sitting down.

"You look great by the way" Freddie complemented Sam as he opened the door for her. Although Sam was blushing, Freddie didn't see it.

"Well, i was dressed for a date" Sam said as she was going out of the shay apartment.

Once they were in Freddie's apartment and had settled on the couch, they were sitting as if they had been going out for a long time. Dating a friend really did have its perks.

"Freddie, you said we were gonna watch movies, not some lame documentaries" Sam said grabbing the remote from the boy and switching to another channel

"C'mon, its a great documentary about how Pelham 123 was built," Freddie answered defensively

"Boring"

Freddie just chuckled. Dating or not, these two where always going to be Freddie and Sam, the arguing duo.

**Thanks for reading this guys, please be kind and tell me what you think. Should i continue to their first date or is this it?**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but here is another chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own icarly**

**General P.O.V**

**It ** was now Monday evening and Sam and Freddie were both getting ready for the date. considering what had happened the last time she had prepared for a date, Sam didn't want to go overboard with make up and such staff, but that was something her best friend wasn't gonna allow.

"Sam come on, put that piece of bacon down and let me do your makeup" carly said as she was coming from the cabinet with many make upy things that Sam didn't even know the names of.

"Carls, for the millionth time, i told you, am not gonna put on that much make-up, the one am wearing will be enough" she said not even bothering to look up to her friend. She had just put on some mascara and some lip gloss and that's all she intended to do.

"But you only put on mascara and lip gloss, those barely qualify as makeup. Don't you wanna look nice for your date tonight?

"Of course i do, but am sure am gonna look nice just the way i am right now" Sam stated. She was obviously getting annoyed.

"Fine" she finally gave up, "but at least put on some more lip gloss, the bacon removed it all."

She took her make up kit and returned it to the cabinet and she applied some makeup on herself before returning to the room. When she got there, she found Sam already changed into her dress. Unlike the previous dress, this one was not very much tight and it rested just above the knees. It was something that didn't scream CARLY and she was totally rocking it.

Carly and Sam had been silent for almost half an hour before Sam suddenly broke the silence.

"aah, so it doesn't bother you that am going out with Freddie?" Sam asked,.

Unbelievable, carly thought. They had gone through this a million times and she was seriously frustrated that her best friend was not believing her. But she also knew how much scared Sam was and she decided not to show her frustration.

"Sam, you know Freddie doesn't still like him, and i obviously don't like him, why would it bother me"

" i know that, i mean he dated you and he also went on that date with my sister" (where he kissed , Sam thought but didn't let it out). " i mean isn't there some rule against that?" Sam asked

"we were just little kids then, none of that mattered, but you are no longer kids so i know this really matters to both of you." She stopped as if thinking and Sam just rolled her eyes. "Besides, he only went out with Melanie because he thought she was you. For all i know, he still thinks he went out with you."

Just hearing this made Sam smile a beat in her heart and they were suddenly back to the silence.

At the Benson apartment, Freddie was still getting ready for the date. He had planned that he would wear a purple shirt, but all of a sudden, it was now purple and green at the same time. His mother said it was just a laundry mishap and if he hadn't known any better, he would say his mom was sabotaging him. He finally found a proper replacement and he put it on.

"Am gonna go now mom!" he called out to his mother as he was coming down the stairs. His mom appeared from the kitchen.

"ok, but be back by 8:30" she said while giving him a hug.

"But its 8 o'clock, we can't be back by 30 minutes time"

" I know that dear, i don't wont you spending so much time with that delinquent of a girl"

"Mom, we are dating now, you have to get used to her being around here even if you don't like her" Freddie said. He already knew his mom was going to react this way. She had actually reacted better than he had thought she would when he first told her. He thought that when he told her, she was gonna start packing their staff and make them move, but to his surprise she just kept pacing around the room telling herself this was all a dream and it will o away as soon as she woke up. That, to him, was a food sign.

" I..I.. I thought this was only the first date, what makes you so sure there will be other dates to come?" she asked clearly shocked.

"just hopeful mom" he answered as he gave her a small kiss and went to take the flower he had bought Sam. With that, he headed out of the door to the apartment just across them.

Carly and Sam were tired of waiting and they were now both fast asleep. Freddie reached the shay apartment and as usual, he didn't bother knocking, but just went straight inside. He was met by a Spencer who surprisingly enough was wearing a tux.

"Um, are you going out Spence?" Freddie asked as he was shutting the door.

"No, am just watching my friends wedding coz i wasn't able to go so he had to send me the disc."

"And you have to watch it in a tuxedo why?"

"If i had gone to the wedding, i would have worn a tuxedo wouldn't i?" to him this made perfect sense. Freddie didn't want to press on, coz he knew he had something more important to do.

"Ok, so is Sam here?, we are supposed to be going out" Freddie said as he went to sit on the couch.

"Let me just go and get her" Spencer said as he headed upstairs to carly's room. He called for both girls and quickly got back.

"You take care of her kiddo" Spencer told Freddie warningly. " i don't want her to come back with a broken anything"

" I know Spence, if there is anyone you should be worried about is me, you know i am not capable of hurting Sam."

"Physically; yes. But not emotionally. I saw how disappointed she was the last time you blew her off. Don't let that happen again" Spencer finished.

Right on cue, Sam and carly came down the stairs. Freddie couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought there was any such beauty behind the Sam Puckett he had known. Above all, he couldn't believe THAT was all his to take.

"Wow" was all Freddie could manage to say, he was so dumbfounded by the appearance of his date.

"Hey" Sam said shyly as she came down fro the steps to where Freddie was

"Hey" he replied taking her hand. "You look... wow"

"Wow is not even an adjective you nub" Sam said giving Freddie a teasing punch.

"Since when did you become an English teacher?" he said while rubbing his arm just for the sake because it didn't even hurt. Sam just rolled her eyes and with that, they started heading out hand in hand.

"awww, have fun you guys" carly called out to her two best friends.

Outside, Freddie remembered the flower he had gotten Sam, so he took it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"i got you this by the way." He said handing the flower over to her.

"First date, and you're already such a sap" Sam commented although she received the flower with a smile.

"Better get used to it"

**reviews are always welcome and very much recommended. **


End file.
